


Shattered

by FhimeChan



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Casino Royale (2006), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Edgeplay, Hannibal Extended Universe, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royale Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: "I bet you can't follow an order," Jean had said, with that expression that promised fun, gloriously naughty fun.Adam had pretended to think about it, even if there was only one possible answer. "Wanna try?"





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(fanart) Royale Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149555) by [zoasart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart). 



"I bet you can't follow an order," Jean had said, with that expression that promised fun, gloriously naughty fun.

Adam had pretended to think about it, even if there was only one possible answer. "Wanna try?" He batted his eyelashes theatrically. "Because I think you'll disobey first."

And Jean had smiled, like someone who had just seen his victim entering his scope and was deciding where to strike.

So now Adam was there, stroking his length, barely able to catch his breath, a shivering mess under Jean's angry gaze. He loved that.

"Stop now."

Adam panted, biting away a whimper, and thought he couldn't, he was so close. His hand trembled and squeezed the base of his cock, dragging another moan out of him.

Jean imperceptibly licked his lips.

"Wanna touch?" Adam teased, and was rewarded when the grip on his wrist tightened briefly and Jean's mouth twitched.

He shivered again, dragging the tip of his finger along his cock, smearing precome everywhere. He was a mess. Jean was mesmerized. In those moments, only both of them existed.

Jean swallowed, then conceded, "Come," in an utterly broken tone that Adam could bring out of him only in those moments.

Adam stroked himself, but more importantly, he grabbed Jean by the lapels of his still immaculate shirt and brought him down for a heart shattering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the artwork (go look at it!!!!) and I tried my best, even if I'm not sure I can write smut.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
